Christmas Cinderella
by one.too.many.potterheads
Summary: After the war, Hermione had to live with her uncle and cousin, working as an event planner in hopes to raise money to attend an expensive school. However, when she was hired to work for Draco Malfoy, her cousin steps in, claiming all the work that Hermione did. He meets a masked Hermione at the ball but mistakes her cousin for Hermione. Will Hermione ever tell Draco the truth?
1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas time in the city. The trees were decorated lavishly with blinking lights, and wreaths were hung everywhere. Fake Santas were seen here and there, waving at people and pretending to be happy and jolly. It was certainly the best time of the year, especially for Hermione Granger.

She lived in a simple house with her uncle and cousin. After the war, she never found her parents and was forced to accept the fact that her parents would take care of themselves in Australia.

Now Hermione lived with her uncle and was a part of his business of planning events, which was only temporary of course. One day she dreamed of attending Burgsendaury, the most famous Auror training grounds in the world. Only a delicate few were able to attended that school, and ever since she had heard of it, she dreamed of being a student at the school. However, the fees to attend were high, and she had to work to save up enough money to get to the school.

Ding. The oven sounded. Hermione jogged over to the oven and opened it, waving her wand to levitate a fresh batch of sugar cookies shaped into hearts out of the oven. She beamed at the batch and sniffed it, savoring the delicious aroma of the cookies. Placing the cookies on a decorated plate, she proceeded to bustle around the kitchen, carefully placing her many different cookies on different plates.

Just then her cousin strutted into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Candace," Hermione said.

Candace made a face. "Did you just wake up?" she asked without bothering to say hello.

"It's 1:00 PM, I've been up since 4:00 working," Hermione sighed.

"And you haven't brushed your hair yet?" Candace asked, with a grimace. "Even your muskrat is better groomed," she said glancing at the sleeping cat in the corner of the room.

"Crookshanks is a kitty!" Hermione explained. "Um, are you here to help?" she asked hopefully.

"Ha, no, I'm here looking for the bottle of floo powder. Here it is! Daddy said that I could pick my own christmas gift this year," Candace said with a giggle.

"Great," Hermione said halfheartedly. "Would you be able to drop these off at St. Mungo's for me?" she pointed at the cookies.

"Ohhh, those look really fragile! What if I drop something, then you would have to redo all this work again." Candace smirked.

"That logic wouldn't get you anywhere," Hermione muttered.

"You know, I would feel bad for you, if you didn't just make more work for yourself," Candace said, shaking her head. "You agonize over these sentimental details like, I dunno, hanging glassware for when the year so-and-so was born, and does anybody even notice?"

Hermione sighed. "As an event planner, it is our job to create a magical experience (no pun intended). Anything that helps with that magic is worth it."

"Well it would be worth it if a rich bachelor notices me," Candace said, beaming. "So don't forget to forward me that guest list. Later Cous." She turned around and sashayed back to the living room.

She suddenly stopped and turned around. "Oh hey, what's my dad doing for your present this year?"

Hermione paused and said slowly, "He told me to think about it and let him know. I'm going to tell him I want the event planning business. That way I can get money a little faster and be able to attend Burgsenduary earlier."

"Really?"

"Well, he's been hinting a retirement, and I'm going to offer to buy him out," Hermione said softly.

"You can afford to do that?" Candace scoffed, crossing her arms.

"I have savings...and the money that my parents left me. I'm going to ask him tomorrow night at dinner, so I was hoping that you'd help me support it."

"Sure," Candace plastered on a fake smile. "No problem Cous."

Hermione grinned excitedly, hoping that Candace would keep true to her word.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Candace isn't exactly one to be swayed by a quote from Charles Dickens," Ginny said to Hermione.

Ginny and Pansy were helping Hermione collect all the boxes of decoration and bag them up. After the war, Pansy had suddenly become nice, and kicked it off with Ron. Ever since, Ginny, Pansy, and Hermione were an inseparable trio.

Hermione laughed. "I've moved on to Oscar Wilde quotes now. But, surprisingly, she took it well. I just hope I didn't hurt her feelings," Hermione said softly.

"Okay, you are _way_ too nice," Pansy said.

"What if she doesn't support you tomorrow...Do you know what you'll say?" Ginny asked.

"Yea." Hermione paused and stared at the ground. "I'm hoping it won't come to that."

"Okay, let's hear it," Pansy said, looping her arm around a Christmas wreath. Ginny nodded and crossed her arms.

"Okay," Hermione took a deep breath. "Uncle Otto, I'm forever grateful for taking me in when I couldn't find my parents and treating me like your own daughter. And I know how happy it made you when Candace and I were working together. So when she took all the credit for my work, I let her. When she stopped coming to work, _I_ took over. I changed your catering company into a respected event planning business. I worked day and night to make that company a success, and I would love it if I could run this business alone. _That_ is what I want for Christmas. It;s my _passion_."

"That's so nice!" Ginny gushed.

"You're a better person than me. See I would have given specific examples of injustices that Candace had caused you," Pansy said as she passed the wreath to Ginny.

"Or on the positive side, you can tell him how the Malfoy Masquerade Ball is breaking the wizarding world! Everyone is trying to get into something that exists solely because of you!" Ginny exclaimed.

The whole "Hermione working for Malfoy" thing was quite big in the news, and it was a surprise for Hermione too. When Malfoy entered her office requesting a ball to be planned, she had expected a full-blown duel between her and him. In reality, Malfoy was much more civil. Well, that was also mostly because Candace did all the talking. Hermione just stood in the corner and glared at Malfoy.

"Well, I'm just hoping that nothing has to be said," Hermione sighed.

"I wouldn't be too sure. Candace always has something up her sleeve," Pansy said.

Hermione stared at Pansy, then looked up at the sky.

"Fingers crossed," Hermione whispered.

* * *

Candace was busy fixing her hair at the dinner table, and Hermione walked in levitating dinner onto the table.

"Ugh...someone else's leftovers for dinner again?" Candace complained.

Hermione pursed her lips and turned to her uncle at the front of the table, noticing that he looked rather tired.

"Are you okay Uncle Otto?" Hermione asked. "You look really tired."

"Bingo," he sighed. "Sit down, love."

Hermione sat down and glanced at Candace. She was still fixing her hair.

"I couldn't be prouder of what you two have done to the catering business," he began.

Candace beamed. "Thanks, daddy!"

Hermione kept a tight smile and looked at Candace. Candace didn't do any work, but she still took the credit, and that made Hermione worry. What if Candace didn't keep her promise of supporting her decision? But she remained calm and let it slide.

"I've been running small businesses since I was a young man. And you girls know first hand about how much hard work that is. You're hitting your stride just as much as I am ready to take it easy. So, I've decided I am going to retire at the end of this year."

Hermione almost screamed in excitement. "Congratulations!"

"Actually, I was wanting to discuss the event planning business with you," Hermione started.

"Candace and I actually discussed it already. She convinced me that you girls can handle it."

Hermione was dumbfounded. "Candace has...what?"

"I will sell all my companies except my three oldest and most stable companies, and the newest one, which is the event planning business. The same way you have been running them together now, you can run them together...forever."

Hermione widened her eyes.

"This is my present to you both."

"I still get to keep the presents that I bought for myself though right?" Candace pouted.

Uncle Otto chuckled. "Of course, pumpkin."

Candace smiled.

Hermione bit her lip. She really wanted to own her own company, all by herself, even if it means she has to pay for it. It's now or never, she told herself. "Uncle Otto, that is very generous of you, I'm so grateful-"

"I know it's all so much," Candace interrupted. "The two of us, working together forever."

Hermione snapped her mouth shut with an audible snap.

"Daddy's so excited," Candace smirked. She stood up. "Let's get some Christmas cookies and discuss our future!"

Hermione looked down at the ground. She should have known that Candace would do that to her, and break the promise.


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked into the kitchen, Hermione remained silent.

"What's your problem?" Candace asked. "You wanted to own one business, now you own four! You didn't even have to make a big pitch."

Hermione clenched her fists. "I wanted to own one by myself. And I was willing to pay for it."

"I know. You know, I was thinking about what you said when you wanted to buy my dad out, but I was thinking that I would like it if you bought me out."

Hermione whirled around and stared at Candace. "You want me to give you my parent's money?"

"No! I want you to work it off."

Hermione stared at Candace some more. "What do you mean?"

"You work for me. Anytime time, day and night, every day, no excuses."

"For how long?"

"Until I get married, which, if I meet a rich bachelor at the Malfoy ball, would be very soon."

Hermione bit her lip. "Can I think about it?"

"No! You can either compete against me and gravely upset my father, or you could just keep doing what you already have been doing! And once I marry my rich prince, I'll be out of your hair and you can have everything you want! What do you say?"

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"At you service," she whispered.

* * *

"This is the place I should be living in," Candace complained.

They were in the kitchen of the Malfoy Manor, preparing and sorting ornaments to decorate. Rather, Hermione was sorting and preparing. Candace just stood near the counter, watching her work.

Candace picked up an "S" hook and snorted. "I can't believe people think you have a knack for this. Your ornaments are hideous."

Hermione sighed and explained, "Those are not ornaments, they're hooks to hang stockings."

"Not for that stupid game you were babbling about is it? And tell me you didn't send that idea to Draco Malfoy."

Hermione paused and bit her lip.

"He's probably on his way right now to fire us," Candace ranted.

"Am I interrupting something?"

It was Draco Malfoy, coming in with a smug expression on his face. Although Hermione was reluctant to admit it, Malfoy had grown to be quite handsome since his days at Hogwarts. He had a slender and pale face, with his hair ruffled casually. He wore a tight suit that fit him well, showing his well-toned muscles.

"Um, no Mr. Malfoy, not at all," Hermione said.

"Well, shouldn't I be? The Ball is only a day away. And please, it's Draco."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Malfoy, but he merely smirked back at her.

Candace quickly stepped in front of Hermione and said, "What my cousin means is you can never interrupt."

Malfoy stared down at Candace. "Well then, I should visit my kitchen more often. You must be the one sending the sketches and ideas to me right?"

Candace tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear and plastered a fake smile. "That depends on what you thought of them."

Malfoy chuckled. "Well, I'm insane for the Malfoy Masquerade ideas. The castle and the moat designs for the pool house...and that names are forbidden…"

Candace gave a giggle and batted her eyelashes.

"And the Christmas stocking game," Malfoy continued in a husky voice."That is a real winner."

Candace beamed. "Well I thought you seemed like the kind of man that would like to party outside of the box," she whispered seductively.

Hermione stood in the back, watching their little moment. Once again, Candace took her credit, and once again she decided to let it slide.

"You'll be there won't you?" Malfoy asked Candace, pulling out an invitation from his pocket. "As my guest?"

Candace looked at the invitation and smiled wickedly. "If you insist."

Malfoy gave a small smile and walked away.

Candace clutched the invitation to her breasts and sighed. "I can already see my future and it is Mr. Draco Malfoy himself. See Hermione? Your dreams can be realized sooner than you think. And on that note I have a ton of work to do to get myself ready for the ball, and I can't do it alone."

Hermione grimaced and said, "Well, I have quite a bit of work to do here actually."

"Helping me is helping you," she reminded.

Hermione turned around and picked up a notebook. "What do you need?"

"I'll need an infrared body wrap, a facial, spray tan, mani, pedi, eyelash extensions and tint. A full body wax, teeth whitening, makeup, and a hair stylist. And a one of a kind dress. Custom made, obviously. Don't forget the shoes."

Hermione's pen sprinted across the notebook, trying to catch up to Candace's many demands. "And the stocking of course," Hermione gently reminded Candace.

Candace raised an eyebrow. "I am not getting a spray tan and a pedicure so I can wear a hose..."

"No, the Christmas stocking for the game! It's a requirement for you to attend."

Candace rolled her eyes. "Fine, and a stocking."

"And you have to fill it with five things that only have value to you."

"Okay, whatever. You'll think of something," Candace said while handing Hermione the invite. "Make sure I don't loose this. I'm off to get my beauty rest."

When Candace was gone, Hermione let out a sigh. What did she get herself into?


	4. Chapter 4

Back in the living room of the Malfoy Manor, Mrs. Malfoy sat elegantly on the couch, reading the Daily Prophet. The headline read "Major Greengrass Heartbreak, by Rita Skeeter."

Draco walked in kissing Mrs. Malfoy on the cheek. "Well I never took you for a Skeeter fan."

Mrs. Malfoy chuckled and said smoothly, "Well, how else would I know what's going on in your life? I never would have thought that girl wasn't marriage material. How did you meet her again….ah yes, at a party."

"Well, I thought I finally found a woman that actually enjoyed my presence, but it turns out, she really just liked your presence. And yet I'm the bad guy," Malfoy said, smiling to himself. "Mother, did you get a chance to read my proposal?"

"Oh, yes. You wanted to gain the family inheritance now didn't you? Well, whatever could you use the money for? You know I would get you anything if it is reasonable. "

"I need the money so I can make improvements to the company! I'm tired of continually asking for your approval on changes, and having you decide over it for a month. Don't you think that I am responsible enough to make my own decisions now? I'm not a baby."

"Consider a marriage proposal and I'll consider your proposal."

Malfoy groaned. "Mother, no! You are stonewalling my career just so I can get married?"

Mrs. Malfoy stood up. "Your father wanted your life to have meaning, and so do I! You have a huge fortune at your fingertips that you refuse to even attempt to claim. It's just a marriage! Most men are afraid of marriage, I know your father was, but they still do it."

"Most men don't have to rely on a marriage to claim their inheritance," Malfoy grumbled.

"Most men don't have an inheritance."

"I would be happy with a paycheck and some respect for the work I do."

"It's easy to respect someone who is mature and stable."

"Oh, so it's mature and stable to get married to someone you don't love because you'll be punished if you get married to true love?"

Mrs. Malfoy sighed. "It cannot be that hard, Draco! You know your soulmate isn't someone whom you've already dated, and that eliminates a huge percentage of the population already! Have fun at your party." She walked away with an air of superiority while Malfoy glared at her retreating figure.

* * *

"Hey, Candace, it's me. You have your body wrap in thirty minutes, and your tanning at the same place. I'm going to drop your dress off at the salon and you're going to get your hair and nails and makeup done. The ball starts at 8:00 PM, do not be late and you need your stocking!" Hermione said slowly as if to a child. She then waved her wand, sending the elegant otter away with the recording of her voice. She waved it a second time, levitating all the boxes of decorations from the storage room to the front of the house.

Meanwhile, Draco and Blaise just finished an intense training of Quidditch, with sweat dripping down their foreheads.

"Man. by the way you were flying, I'll bet your mom refused your proposal," Blaise said, panting from the workout.

"It's time for things to change Blaise," Draco said, slipping off of his broom and grabbing it.

Blaise copied Draco and chuckled, "Well, the guests are going to arrive in a couple of house, so you better get your suit and tie."

Draco sighed and said, "I'm not talking about the clothes, I'm talking about the public break-ups followed by an arguement with my mother followed by punishment and work. I'm sick of this cycle. What am I doing wrong?"

"Hey, I've known you since forever man, and you seem to date the same woman over and over and over again. Do you even know what you're looking for in a woman?"

"Well, if I found her, I'd just...know. That's why she's so hard to find."

"And that's because you have a long line of beautiful women who throw themselves at your feet, telling you whatever you want to hear, and that's blocking your way! Which, as you best friend and personal assistant, I do not mind at all. Some of those ladies really have nice figure."

Malfoy chuckled and hit Blaise on the chest.

Blaise chuckled too, but then got serious. "Draco, the woman of your dreams may be deeper in the crowd. Just keep looking."

Draco looked at Blaise, then grinned. "Thanks, mate."

Deciding it was too hot to wear a shirt, Draco then slipped his shirt off, revealing a well defined six pack. He jogged back to his house, then _WHAM,_ ran right into Hermione.

"OhmygodI'msosorry," Hermione squeaked. She looked up and nearly fainted. Holy shite he is one sexy man.

"No, it's fine," Malfoy said with a grin. "So, how does everything look?"

Hermione widened her eyes and stuttered, staring at his chest.

Malfoy was confused for a second, then realized she was staring at him. "The party, Granger," he drawled.

Hermione blushed mentally slapped herself. "Um, yea, uh, perfect, ha, yup…you're gonna love it...uh….Igottagobye," and she sprinted down to the storage room.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione entered Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, and looked around the store. She was here to pick up the "one-of-a-kind custom made" dress for Candace, and to be honest, she wasn't exactly skilled in the clothing aspect of life. She wandered around the store, looking for Madame Malkin, when she ran into an old witch with purple hair.

"Finally! I was beginning to give up on you," the witch chuckled good heartedly.

"Are you Madame Malkin?"

"Oh, I'm afraid I am only her sister, however, I did get to design the dress that you requested!"

"Oh wonderful," Hermione beamed. "You have the matching mask and dress right?"

"Yes, I was inspired to buy this dress as soon as I heard about the Malfoy Masquerade Ball. It's going to go beautifully your figure!"

Hermione let out a gasp when she saw the dress, which was the most beautiful she had ever seen. It was a light blue color, with a sparkling top that seemed to fade in color as it reached the skirt. The bottom seemed to ripple like water. There was a light sash that accompanied it, and it was a one shoulder dress.

Hermione quickly remembered that this was not for her, and gave a sad smile. "Well, this dress is not for me, but the person that it's for would certainly love it."

As the witch laid the matching stocking into a box, she said, "But I designed the dress especially for you, darling."

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully. "I bet you say that to all your customers."

"Not all, but when I do, it's true."

Hermione cocked her head to the side, remembering something. "But, I've never met you before. I only sent my patronus here, so how would you be able to design it for me?"

The elderly witch gave a giggle. "Oh, I think you forget you are quite famous in the wizarding world. And I see you around the Alley. You go to that sweet little restaurant owned by a house elf right? Just down the street? And the cemetery. You go there quite often. Who do you visit there?"

"Well, they're not actually dead yet, or at least not that I know of, but it's my parents. During the war I obliviated them to make them forget me, so I could be sure they would be safe from the Deatheaters. I sent them to Australia, hoping to keep them safe. It worked, but...I can't find them anymore. So I made asked for a gravestone to be erected in the cemetary in their honor, so I can keep them in near me."

The witch gave a sad smile. "I'm sure they're safe and in good hands. Here," she said, handing Hermione the mask. "Let's try this on for me, would you?"

Hermione fingered the mask, marvelling it's beauty. A butterfly made of delicate ice, framed the left side of the face, while the right side had a blue to white ombre. "Oh, I really hate to give it away to my cousin, but I have to."

"Well, I don't let a dress leave this store until it is fitted, so you have to at least give it a try!" the witch chuckled, and led a stuttering Hermione into the fitting room.

With a swoosh of a curtain and a wave of the wand, the dress magically adjusted itself onto Hermione's body, fitting her perfectly. She stepped out of the dressing room to show the witch, and the witched smiled.

"I told you, it is perfect for you!"

"It's like wearing magic itself," Hermione whispered. "I look like a completely different person."

"You look like the person you are on the inside," the witch said.

Hermione looked at the ground and said, "I just hope it fits the person it was meant to be worn on. She can be…"

"Difficult?"

Hermione chuckled. "To say the least. Thank you, thank you for being so kind to me." Her eyes widened, suddenly remembering that Candace had a hair and makeup appointment in about fifteen minutes! She thanked the witch again, then rushed to take the dress off.

* * *

"Candace, your appointment started _half an hour ago!_ Your stylist says it's almost too late to take you in!" she whispered to a peacock patronus.

The peacock's beak opened wide, speaking in Candace's voice, "The spa you sent me to ripped my skin off!"

"What!? What do you mean?"

"I have some sort of allergic reaction to my diamond facial and I know I'm not allergic to diamonds so I don't know what _they_ were using. This is all your fault!"

"What! -I- _You_ gave me their number! You have been there so many times before!"

"Oh, so now you blame it on me, like you always do. Now I can't go to the Malfoy Masquerade Ball," the peacock whinned.

"You can't go?"

"Nooo, my face is all red!"

"You're going to be wearing a mask!"

"Over my eyes, not my whole face!" the peacock let out a frustrated scream, then disappeared into mist.

Hermione closed her eyes and groaned. She didn't want to tell the stylist that the waiting was all in vain, but it had to be done.

She turned to the stylist and said, "I'm so sorry, but...she isn't coming."

The stylist shrugged and said, "You're here."

"Oh...no….I couldn't…" Hermione stuttered.

"You did pay in advance…" the stylist reminded.

Hermione bit her lip, then smiled. "Oscar Wilde did say that 'The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it'."

The stylist grinned. "Get in the chair."

While the stylist enchanted brushes to powder all over her face, she asked, "What was going on with the talking patronuses?"

Hermione blushed and said, "Oh, it was something I invented myself, in case a fireplace isn't always around, people can talk though patronuses," she explained, remembering the times when Sirius' head would pop out of the fireplace at Hogwarts.

"See, when two people cast a patronus spell and send it to each other, I managed to create another simple spell that would enable the two people to talk to each other through the patronuses. For example, since my patronus is an otter and my cousin's is a peacock, she would be talking to an otter, and I would be talking to a peacock. It's very similar to a Muggle telephone," Hermione continued.

Although the stylist didn't exact understand what the fellytone or whatever was, she was certainly impressed. "Girl, you must be some sort of genius!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione grinned excitedly as she slipped into her dress. Her hair and makeup had all been done expertly, and now all she had to do was Apparate to the ball. She took once last glance at the mirror, sighing happily. This was probably the most fun she was every going to have in a long time.

Just then a peacock patronus flew in, landing in front of her. Hermione's eyes widened, and she quickly sent her own patronus to Candace, connecting their two patronuses together. A second later, the peacock opened its beak.

"Where are you?"

"...I'm getting dressed…." Hermione said slowly.

"Getting dressed into work clothes I hope?"

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip. "No."

"Ha! Exactly what I was afraid of," the peacock whispered dangerously. "I just realized that it might have crossed your mind to go to the Malfoy Masquerade Ball yourself."

"Well…"

"I knew it! Don't even think about it Hermione, he gave that invite to me!" the peacock growled.

"Yea, because he thought you planned the ball! And I'm sure he actually meant to give it to the company," Hermione said slowly.

"Please. He didn't really give me the invite because he liked my ideas. And if you go, I'm liable to think that you staged this whole facial mishap on purpose, and that will be very hard for me to overlook."

Hermione pursed her lips and sighed. "Sorry, Candace. I'm don't know what I was thinking."

"You weren't thinking. And don't pretend like I'm being so unfair. If the invite really was for the company we share 50/50, that means we _share_ it! So if I can't go, you can't go."

"That's not how sharing works, Candace," Hermione whispered.

"If I hear that you were seen at the ball before the cleanup crew at midnight, I will be VERY upset. Understood?"

Hermione looked down, then smiled deviously. "You won't hear that anyone saw me."

* * *

The Malfoy Manor was decorated lavishly, all thanks to Hermione's hard work. The front was sprinkled in fake snow, with a shimmery touch to it. Beautiful poinsettias framed the front door of the house, and all the trees had sparkling fairy lights floating around it. A gigantic wreath, with a glowing sash underneath it, hung above the front door. The front gate was just about to close for the last person to enter, and Hermione rushed inside.

The guard asked for Hermione's invite and stocking, both of which she handed over to. He nodded in approval, announcing that he would hang the stocking for her. Hermione smiled and stepped inside the Manor.

Inside the manor seemed even more beautifully decorated. A band stood in the front, singing a jazzy song, and Hermione couldn't help but beam at her hard work. The guests were swaying to the music and chatting away. Hermione walked down the stairs to the main area.

"Malfoy always throws great parties, but this….this is on another level," Hermione overheard someone saying.

Hermione sighed happily and reached over to a nearby cupcake stand. She took one and bit into it, savoring its delicious flavor. Very rarely does she ever eat the treats that she makes, because they are all for those who really need the treats.

A loud voice suddenly sounded on the second floor of the ballroom. It was Blaise, wearing a slick silver mask.

"Attention everyone! Welcome, Malfoy Masqueraders! Please make your way to the tree of stockings and choose one that is not your own. Each stocking contains five items of no monetary value but have great significance to its owner. The point of the game is to find the owner of the stocking that you selected. Now, should you meet someone and find that the two of you have chosen each other's stocking, you will win a grand prize that will be announced at midnight. Let the game begin!"

Hermione strolled over to the enormous tree and looked up. Stockings of all different colors and patterns were hung on the tree, and a witch riding broom glided down to her.

"Which stocking would you like to choose?" she asked kindly.

Hermione stared up, pondering. She pointed at a white and red stocking that looked especially homey and comfy. It was quite worn down as if someone had been hugging it forever. She whispered her thanks and wandered off, not really trying to look for the owner. She was just enjoying the moment while it lasted.

* * *

Far off in the corner, Malfoy himself had chosen a sky blue stocking made of soft silk. It caught his eye against the many red and green stockings. He scanned the crowd, looking for someone with a matching dress, and suddenly saw her.

A beautiful woman, with soft brown curls cascading down her exposed back was walking in the crowd. Her skin seemed to glow in the twinkling lights of the fairies, and a wide smile accompanied her fair complexion. Her gown seemed to exaggerate every movement she made, rippling in a mesmerizing way. Through her delicate mask, a pair of wide brown eyes stared at the trees, alight with happiness and joy.

Malfoy walked slowly towards her, and it wasn't until he was right behind her did Hermione notice the handsome man.

* * *

"I believe I chose your stocking," the man murmured.

Hermione stared at the mysterious man, almost swooning at the sound of his husky voice. "How did you know it was me?" she whispered.

"It's hard not to notice you from across the room," he smiled. "And your stocking...clearly matches your dress. And I chose it because it was clearly one of a kind."

Hermione giggled, then showed him the stocking that she chose. "I chose this one because it looks like it looked like it went through thirty Christmases. Someone obviously cherishes it."

"Indeed he does."

Hermione paused and looked at the man, smiling. "This belongs to you?"

He nodded, staring right back into her eyes. Hermione noticed that his eyes were a beautiful molten silver.

"Did we just win the game?" Hermione giggled. "Well, I wonder what our prize is…"

"I believe I'm looking at her."


End file.
